Signature Attacks
This page is for signature attacks meaning attacks that only you can use. These attacks are fan fiction only and you only get 1 (unless you buy another slot :) The signature attacks used in battle use 100,000 energy, so be careful when using them and make sure your speed is high so it hits. And thanks to Timefreezer4 for the idea! Extra Signature Slots: Lets you add another signature attack Z 7,500 Ultra Power Death Beam (Gianor) The Ultra Power Death Beam adds a twist to the death beam, charging it with evil black and blue energy, making the beam itselft as big and almost as powerful as a masenko from Gohan! It is also powerful enough to pierce the Katchin, making it undeflectable. The only way to avoid getting pierced is to dodge it. And good luck with that. Globe Ball (Collie) This technique is a toatle death attack. Come near me and you die with this attack.It is charged with spirot energy. Be lucky I worned you. Demonic Implosion (Lexon) When using Demonic Implosion I can choose a limb to attack and depending on what limb it was the relative stats go down but the downside is the attack does only slight damage in comparison to other signature attacks. This move could easily counteract a move such as Collies signature just by choosing whatever hand she was using and disabling it. without having to get near her since the attack teleports into an opponents body. Golden Kamehameha (Gotek) The Golden Kamehameha is a variation of the Kamehameha. It is gold and it is far more powerful than the normal Kamehameha. It is performed like the Kamehameha, but the hands are in a slightly different position. Static Buster (Rabbo) The static Buster gathers all the static electricity on the planet and puts it into an enegry blast or you can absorb it only if your body can handle all the power. If your body can't handle it it will not make you explode, but it would eat away at your insides and give you a slow painfuldeath. Amounts of enegry he can handle at max certain power levels He can absorb 50% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 100,000 He can absorb 75% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 200,000 He can absorb 100% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 1,000,000 Gohakhameha (Gohak) Gohakhameha is only a little similar to Golden Kamehameha. The Gohakhameha's Kamehameha orb is yellow and black. The beam surrrounds Gohak's body when he fires it, the beam is also black and yellow. This atttack makes a kamehameha 10x look like a punch! Death Rush (Breezy) It starts with a kick to the side, then the head, then blasts the gut. Then kicks to the ground and does a Death Beam in the back of the person, just to end it with a Death Ball. Gohanssj3's signature attack slot Waiting for Gohanssj3 to add signature attack SS1000's signature attack slot Waiting for SS1000 to add signature attack Shooting Star Baster (Becocco) Becocco creates a green-ish white blast that is as big as a tree. He pushes the opponent down to the ground, creating a blue-green typhoon erupting out of the ground. A big cloud of smoke appears after completing this move. If enough power is placed in this move, it has the power to be in the planet destroyer class. This attack also causes a slight loss of speed for the user, because of the smoke. Planet Big Bang Kamehameha (Kid Gogeta) Planet Big Bang Kamehameha is gogets's last resort move its the last move if he is about to die. The move blasts with a giant Big Bang Kamehameha. It's energy is enough to blow up a planet, with one hit. Ssj Rox!'s signature attack slot Waiting for Ssj Rox! to add signature attack Unmastered Super Saiyan (Flame) Unmastered Super Saiyan is a transformation Flame uses. This form take place as a attack. Much like the Kaio-ken, this form X the user power by 3.8, and X the SP and DG by 2. This form has dark yellow hair, red aura like Kaio-ken. Infact this form can be unlocked with the kaioken and false super saiyan. However, it costs 100,000 power level each turn, just to use it Crippling Blow(Reizou) Crippling Blow is a punch in the face folowed by an afterimge and a devistating blow to the spine. It causes a loss of two turns as well as a significant health drop. Universal Kamehameha (Ultimate Trevauntee) The universal Kamehameha is what ultimate calls "THE FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE" This technique is a concentrated version of a Universal Spirit Bomb but put into a ball of energy in the hand, like the kamehameha. But there's catch to this attack, the user will lose 20,000 from his normal power level and will lose 2,000 from his normal health after one use. Category:Signature Attacks